


whole made of pieces

by kindahannah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, NO OKAY BUT LET ME EXPLAIN THE SHIPS, Scisaac AU, alright so now thats done, amnesiac scott, and then derek and stiles is gonna happen too bc sterek, berica and allydia are both side ships, but stiles had a lil crush on him at one point, im so bad at tags, like derek helps him a lot, like in the way way past, scott and derek is like a big brother relationship kind of, scott and stiles are bros bey, so its scisaac centric, stilahey happens for a bit but scisaac is the endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindahannah/pseuds/kindahannah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Isaac and Scott were perfectly happy together, okay?  Even if Scott's best friend was incredibly wary of Isaac.  And, even if Isaac's kind of best friend continues to try an convince him otherwise.  They're definitely perfectly happy.  And Isaac is glad.  Especially so when he thinks back on it now, and knows that he only had so much time to be truly happy with Scott."  </p><p>or, the one where scott is in an accident and loses his memory of everything, including his secret boyfriend, isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whole made of pieces

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tumblr user scottmchottie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=tumblr+user+scottmchottie).



Isaac and Scott were perfectly happy together, okay? Even if Scott's best friend was incredibly wary of Isaac. And, even if Isaac's kind of best friend continues to try an convince him otherwise. They're definitely perfectly happy.

**

They met at college, NYU actually. Almost a year and a half ago, when they were both freshmen who were just joining the lacrosse team. Scott was from a small town in California, and Isaac actually came from the city. They both claimed to be absolutely and undeniably straight, despite the fact that they'd both hooked up with guys in the past. Scott's guy was his best friend, who called himself Stiles, who was in Isaac's sociology class and reminded him a lot of a hyperactive puppy. The fact that Scott and Isaac both found the other extremely attractive also didn't help their story of being straight.

Slowly, though, they all kind of became friends. It was kind of weird at first, though, seeing as lanky Stiles didn't exactly mesh perfectly with Isaac's roommate, and sort of best friend, big, tough-looking Boyd, who was actually just a teddy bear. And Scott was semi-terrified of Isaac's other best friend Erica, who wore red lipstick and a leather jacket ninety-nine percent of the time. 

When they all hung out, they hung out at a restaurant not too far off campus called Rai Rai Ken, where the cheap bowls of ramen fit perfectly into their poor college budgets. Isaac liked to think it was fate when two girls walked in, one stunning brunette and one gorgeous redhead. The brunette's name was Allison, and she was in Scott's philosophy class, the redhead was Lydia, who was in Stiles' Latin class, and somehow they both wound up in the group as well. Nobody complained, really. Especially not Erica, who always complained of a real lack of estrogen in the group.

The group grew tighter, and actually became friends by the time summer had rolled around, and then everyone was heading back home. Scott and Stiles went back to Beacon Hills, Allison and Lydia went back to Miami, Boyd went to Chicago, Erica went to Denver, and Isaac.. Well, Isaac told everyone he was going back home. Truth be told, he stayed right in the city. 

See, when he was a senior, he took advantage of his time and found a dingy little dinner to work out. It was usually empty and worn down and tired, but Issac took sanctuary in the fact that, well, it wasn't home. Plus the owner, Stacey, grew fond of Isaac, and when he told her that he had various family problems, she informed him that there was a room in the back that was usually used for guests, seeing as she lived in an apartment above the diner, and if he ever needed somewhere to go that he was welcome to stay there. And that a spare key to the back door was in the green flower pot. 

As summer break started, Isaac found her and asked if he could still work there for the summer, and maybe use the room as well. She gave him the okay, even allowed him to take the key with him all the time. He even ended up running the place for two weeks when Stacey had to go home for a bit to visit her sick mother. It was nice.

Scott was the first one back in the city, two weeks earlier than Stiles was coming home. But his mom had to work, and his dad came into town, and he didn't really want to see him, so he took off. Stiles, on the other hand, was staying for a "family thing" -- Which Isaac later learned was the anniversary of his mom's passing away, and it was a time that he spent exclusively with his father.

The two weeks were nice, incredibly nice, and in more ways than one. Scott and Isaac got extremely close, and really, that was when the whole thing began. They hooked up for the first time during that week, both claiming it was more of a one-time thing when it was done, and then laughed it off. Of course, the hooked up for the second time in those two weeks as well, and then the third, and they realized it really wasn't a one-time thing, but continued to act like it wouldn't happen again, anyways.

It progressed like that, even after everyone returned back. Isaac and Scott pretended like nothing had happened, saying everything was so boring without the rest of them, and no one suspected anything was up. Except for maybe Lydia, but she was smart and sensible, and could keep a secret. And honestly, she probably didn't care all that much if Scott and Isaac hooked up.

And they did. A lot. But all in secret. It wasn't all sexual, either. They'd wait for days that the group wasn't hanging out as a whole, say they were doing things on their own and then go back to the diner that Isaac worked at, staying in the room that had unofficially been made his. Sometimes they watched movies, sometimes they cooked in the kitchen of the diner. They were kind of a couple, but a couple in secret. For a long time, neither of them minded the secret part of it, either. Until, that was, Isaac started liking Scott more and more. But he wasn't sure if he wanted to come out, and Scott wasn't either. So they didn't.

And that was that.

**

Erica Reyes is one of the few people in the world who truly gives a shit about Isaac Lahey, and those are in her words, not his. She's tried, on many occasions, to try and get Isaac to tell her what was going on with him, figuring out that he was being suspicious very earlier on. And the thing about Erica is that you can't keep a secret around her, no matter how hard you try. Ask anyone. She has this quality, this talent, of getting people to spill without trying at all. It was an acquired thing, she always said, that she'd figured out very early on in life after discovering that she really, really hated surprises.

Isaac is stronger than most, though, and he was able to keep a lot of it from her for a very long time. Until, of course, he started to glance over towards Scott more frequently when they were all hanging out. And since Erica focused on him more than anyone else, she was able to pick up on it. And it only took her asking if it was about Scott for Isaac to tell her pretty much everything.

She was weirded out at first, then excited that "her little Isaac was falling in love", or whatever. But then, over time, she started to grow wary of the whole idea. Sometimes she tried to talk about it with him, and most of the time, Isaac ignored it. 

Today was a different story, though. It may or may not have had something to do that winter break had just ended, and Scott had flown back out to New York a day earlier than Stiles and everyone else, just so that he could spend the day with Isaac. And even though that was almost two weeks ago, Isaac was still in an exceptionally good mood.

They were sitting in the library now, the two of them sitting at a small table by the windows, a few books on their table, but all of them were closed. They always came here to talk when they didn't want to be followed by Boyd, who was really the only one who would follow Isaac and Erica around. Libraries were, as he claimed, "not his thing", so it was a perfect place to go.

Erica seemed intent on talking about Scott, and even though Isaac really, really didn't want her to spoil his good mood, he let her anyways. 

"Isaac, come on," She'd insist, her voice quiet, since she'd already been shushed multiple times before. "Doesn't this feel a bit off to you? I mean, if you're so happy together, why are you still so secretive about it?"

Isaac frowns at this, crossing his arms across his chest, eyebrows knitting together slightly. "We _are_ so happy, Erica," He replies with a little huff.

Erica leans forward and grabs at Isaac's arms, pulling them onto the table and placing her hands into his own. Isaac felt like they kind of looked like a fortune teller and her client like this, like Erica was reading his palms and telling him his future. "Isaac," She whispers, like he was something broken and she needed to talk slowly for him to understand. "We're all your best friends. You both trust us all, and we know that. You know that."

Isaac nods slowly, still thoroughly unimpressed with the argument Erica was putting up. "Yes, we do. But it doesn't mean we're required to tell you," He replies indignantly, because it's their story and their lives, and not anyone else's. 

Erica moves one hand to rub Isaac's forearm over his sweater, and she nods back at him, eyes a little bit. "I'm not saying you are," She replies, and Isaac is almost unnerved. Erica isn't usually all gentle and sweet and soft like this. Boyd is really getting to her. "I'm just saying it's a little weird. Especially since how close Scott is to Stiles and to Allison. It's like you and I, really, and he hasn't told them."

Isaac scoffs, only to be shushed by someone a few tables over, who, by the way, still has their nose firmly buried in a book. He rolls his eyes and tries again, scoffing quieter this time, and it's not shushed by anyone. "I only told you because I'm not exception to your secret keeper thing." He can tell by the way the corner of her lips turn up slightly that she knows this is true, and she also knows that, yes, Isaac told her because he knew he could trust her. And because he really, really needed to talk about it to someone.

"Well, when you two are ready to finally come out, let me know," She sighs, having given up on the argument now. And Isaac is kind of glad. Especially so when he thinks back on it now, and knows that he only had so much time to be truly happy with Scott. 

**

It's five fourty-three on a Wednesday night when he gets the call from Stiles, who's in tears and out of breath, and quite frankly sounds like he's about to die. (Isaac finds out late on that he was in the middle of a panic attack when he called, but he needed to at least tell Isaac so that he could find a way to tell the others.)

The words he hears stop his heart, they honestly do.

Scott was in a car accident. He was in a cab and it was hit dead-on by some asshole in a truck. He was rushed to the hospital, and was currently unconscious. And he was hurt. Badly. 

That was the most that he got out of him before Stiles had hung up, unable to speak and breathe at the same time. Isaac sat there in a stunned silence for a few minutes, until Boyd came over and literally shook him out of it. Erica was on his other side -- he'd forgotten they were both here -- asking, demanding what was wrong, who that was, what happened. 

Boyd was silent after Isaac told him, before swallowing and shaking his head, repeating that Scott had to be okay. He had to. Erica seemed frantic, reaching for her phone and calling Allison to tell her what had happened, and to let her know to bring Lydia with to the hospital, and with that everyone was on their way out.

Isaac cried, but didn't utter a single word.

**

Scott remained in a coma for almost a day and a half, and during that time they all lived in the waiting room of the hospital, all in one row of chairs against the wall that didn't have armrests so that they could lean up against each other.

Boyd held up one end, Erica's legs in his lap. Her body was on the chair next to him, but her head fell in Isaac's lap. Isaac sat with his head tipped back to the wall, Allison's head on his shoulder. Lydia was next to Allison, their hands clasped together firmly, though Lydia's head rested on Stiles' shoulder, who sat on the other end of the row. Stiles and Isaac didn't sleep nearly as much as the other four. In fact, they didn't sleep at all.

They were all awake when the doctor came back to look for Stiles, and they all sat up and looked up at the doctor anxiously. Everyone could breathe again when the doctor said that Scott was awake and alive, injured, but very much alive.

However, he also said that Scott was suffering major trauma, which he wasn't sure would be temporary or permanent. They all looked to each other nervously, trying to figure out what the hell the doctor meant by major trauma.

Stiles was allowed back, alone, first, seeing as he and Melissa -- who was currently flying out from Beacon Hills -- were the ones listed as Scott's emergency contacts. He returned back almost fifteen minutes, looking close to tears as he whispered that Scott wanted to see them.

They moved into the room slowly and silently, greeted by a bandaged up Scott, from his head to his broken arm to his neck brace, lying back on the bed. "There's a lot of you," He'd breathed out, and the group slowly looked back at each other. His tone suggested he wasn't used to the number of people there, as if he didn't remember them.

No. There was no way.

As realization dawned on the slowly, Stiles turned around to face them, his eyes red and watery now. "They said he has amnesia," He mumbled out, sounding as shocked as the rest of them. But that wasn't what Isaac was focusing on. He was more concerned with how utterly terrified Scott looked on the hospital bed, watching them with wide eyes.

"It's going to be okay," Isaac promises, stepping away from the group and closer towards Scott's bed. He moves to look Scott in the eyes, hoping that there'll be some kind of recognition there, hoping that he'll be an exception, that he'll be the only one Scott remembers. But he's met with emptiness and fright, and Isaac forces a little smile onto his face. "I'm Isaac."

And just like that, they all start to reintroduce themselves. The nurses bring in more chairs, since the three in there obviously won't suffice for the huge crowd that Scott's pulled in, and they all take a seat and begin to talk about the basics. How the met, what they do. Mostly who Scott is, what he likes, what he does. It helps Scott to relax a little bit, but Isaac can still see the blank look in his eyes that's letting them all know he doesn't remember any of this, or any of them.

That's when Isaac figures it out himself. He can't tell Scott what happened between them, not really. He can't do that to him. Not right now, and maybe not ever. The boy just lost his memory, for God's sake. He can't just waltz up to him and inform him that, oh, by the way, they were in a secret relationship and not ready to come out. Maybe Scott would want to be with him again later, maybe later he'll get back his memory, but for now, he can't.

And neither can Erica. Isaac whips his head around to find her, waiting for her to look at them so that can lock glances. Erica glances from Scott to Isaac's face again discreetly, as if asking if he's decided if he can tell him. Isaac shakes his head a little bit and Erica nods slightly, and he knows that she got the message, and he turned back to Scott with a near-silent sigh.

This couldn't be real.


End file.
